


The Hug

by Violet_showstopper



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allen takes it as Sexual bc he's Allen, Awkward Sexual Situations, Camping, Gen, Human AU, I guess it can be read as sexual, M/M, Other, awkward laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he was completely ready to scoot as far away from Allen as possible and sleep until he could finally escape this hell-hole, God was apparently not on his side that night.</p><p>Alternative Title: Allen and Alfred are embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hug

_This was such a bad idea._

Through an array of actions and coincidences that will not be disclosed to anyone, Alfred currently found himself sharing a tent, in the middle of the woods, with one of the most obnoxious pricks he knew.  

Alfred stared up at the ceiling of the tent, laying an in extremely uncomfortable position, on his back in the sleeping bag, and arms tucked next to his sides, accidentally squeezing his torso extremely uncomfortably. He glanced over at Allen a few times, who was lying contently on his back with arms folded over his stomach like a goddamn dead body.

 _Fuck, is he asleep?_ Alfred wondered, unsure. _What if he’s just resting his eyes?_

He wrinkled his nose. When they had been awake, they had both been awkwardly silent, the words exchanged lead to no conversation and very awkward laughs.

_I am so going to kill Matthew for this._

A realization dawned on him and he scowled at nothing but the ceiling.

_Do I have to make conversation…?_

Alfred glanced over at Allen again, the brunettes breath going evenly, and small snores escaping his nose.

Alfred let out a soft sigh of relief, un-tensing his muscles.

_Oh thank goodness, I can finally relax._

After a little struggling, Alfred managed to unzip his sleeping bag and roll over with his back to Allen.

The blonde closed his eyes, and began to slip into sleep. He was going to need the energy to walk back to his house in the morning, and staying up all night worrying didn’t really seem like a good idea.

And then Allen's arm was over his side.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck._

Alfred's’ eyes immediately flew open, acutely aware that the self-proclaimed ‘bad-boy’ was currently spooning him in his sleep.

Alfred attempted to shift away from Allen, internally screaming because _Jesus christ how much worse could this get._

In a few more minutes, he would find out just how much worse everything about this could get.

Alfred took a deep breath, feeling as though there was absolutely no was he was going to be able to roll out from Allen's arm, seeing as it was an uncomfortably small tent.

So instead, he rolled over to face Allen, placing his hands on the others chest and very _very_ carefully pushing him away, so he rolled half onto his back.

Although he was completely ready to scoot as far away from Allen as possible and just sleep until he could finally escape this hell-hole, God was apparently not on his side in that moment.

Allens hand continued to rest on his shoulder.

Death was a welcoming concept.

_OK OK, it’s OK. You’ve got this, hero. Just..move his hand._

Very carefully, he picked up Allens hand by the wrist and shifted himself so he was very carefully placing the hand on the right side of Allens head, the side opposite of him

_There we go. Back where it belongs._

Then he lost his balance.

Alfred gasped in surprise and fear of waking Allen, and with reflexes he didn’t even know that he had, planted his knee down on the ground next to Allen.

So, in short, he was basically on his hands and knees above the sleeping form of one of the most annoying guys he knew.

And then Allen woke up.

* * *

 

Allen blinked his eyes groggily, taking a moment to register exactly what was going on and what was hovering above him.

Very slowly, his eyes became less blurry with sleep and he was able to figure out that the person currently pinning him to the ground was Alfred. Golden-boy Alfred, too scared to start a goddamn campfire Alfred, and he was currently pinning him down.

 _What the fuck._  

And then Allen pulled the most confused and slightly apprehensive faces he’d probably ever pull in his life.

_Shit shit shit shit--_

“...Hey…” Alfred laughed slowly, and Allen watched as Alfred's cheeks turned a light pink.

Allen's eyebrows knit together in confusion, not sure what to do in this situation. “Hey….....?” Allen said, unsure of anything that was currently happening.

They both stayed in that position for a few minutes, laughing awkwardly, forcing smiles at each other and clearing their throats every now and then.

If there was a noise for _?!?!?!?!,_ they’d probably both be doing it.

 _Fuck, fuck, what am I supposed to do??_ Allen mentally screamed at himself. He was pretty used to people being forwards with him, but this was _Alfred,_ for god's sake. And the last time Allen flirted with the self-proclaimed hero, he flipped and Arthur had threatened to cut his tongue out.

“Ah...” Allen laughed awkwardly, pulling his wrist out from under the blonde’s grasp and held both hands in front of his chest, making the entire situation more uncomfortable.

Hell, he barely even knew the guy. And when the two did talk, it was awkward and bad. Well, he’d already fallen into a pit of “fuck my life” so, may as well bring a shovel and make the entire situation 400% more awkward.

Allen lifted his arms up.

Wrapped them around Alfred.

Pulled him close.

And hugged him.

Yep. This was definitely how both of them wanted to spend their evening, with Allen staring at the ceiling of the tent with a look that clearly screamed “what the fuck,” his arms wrapped around someone who was almost a complete and total stranger, and Alfred being hugged by one of the jerkiest people he knew.

And then the blonde idiot began to hum the American national anthem.

 

Neither of them slept much that night.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an TAWOG episode, watch it here: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3cva7c
> 
> I might make this into a few-chapter story? Or maybe add a few more stories describing exactly how these fucking losers got into this situation.  
> A lot of this was written really quickly, so it may not make sense? Who knows, certainly not me lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments legit make my world.


End file.
